Oneshoot Kyusung Because Dream
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Dia Cho Kyuhyun ! Namja pintar yang percaya jika mimpi mempunyai makna tersirat yang akan membentuk hidupnya. Yah semacam petunjuk dalam hidup. Halusinasi mimpi sekonyol apapun akan dia buat menjadi nyata, entahlah mungkin dia memang paranormal atau mungkin juga mmm...manusia jenius yang mampu menebak arti dari mimpi.


Mimpi~

Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari mimpi dalam tidur ?

Hanya kebahagian semu yang tercipta atau sekedar ketakutan kecil yang menyiksa. Jika kau menganggap mimpi adalah potongan filmkehidupanmu, maka saat itu Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padamu. Lalu bagaimana jika itu adalah mimpi buruk ?

kau tetap akan menganggapnya bagian dari hidup nyatamu ?

Ah ! tidak ! Sepertinya kau tidak pernah bermimpi buruk.

Ayolah ! hidup dalam mimpi itu berbahaya, bagaimana jika kau bangun dan potongan mimpimu terhenti ?

Kau pun akan menghentikan hidupmu juga ?

Mimpi hanyalah potongan halusinasi kecil yang tidak kau duga.

Dia Cho Kyuhyun ! Namja pintar yang percaya jika mimpi mempunyai makna tersirat yang akan membentuk hidupnya.

Yah~ semacam petunjuk dalam hidup. Halusinasi mimpi sekonyol apapun akan dia buat menjadi nyata, entahlah~ mungkin dia memang paranormal atau yah...manusia jenius yang mampu menebak arti dari mimpi.

"Hyung~ kau tahu ? Semalam aku bermimpi tentangnya lagi."

Ck~ dengar !

Dia kembali mengoceh soal mimpinya. Dia pernah bercerita padaku soal cinta sejati yang dia temui dalam mimpinya. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padanya jika itu hanya bunga tidur dan imajinasi dirinya yang ingin segera memiliki kekasih, tapi si maniak PSP itu selalu beralasan jika mimpinya itu terlalu nyata dan jika itu hanya bunga tidur,

kenapa terjadi setiap hari ?

dan sepertinya yang dia mimpikan itu adalah orang yang sama. Sayangnya saat di dunia mimpi orang yang dia klaim sebagai cinta sejatinya itu memakai seperti penutup wajah, sehingga yang dia lihat hanya mata sipit dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk.

Aku tidak mengerti, apa orang yang dia temui itu mengeluarkan sebilah katana dari bola

matanya ?

Hingga pemuda sinting ini merasa jika pandangan mata orang itu begitu menusuk.

"Aku juga bermimpi jika waktu dan ketidaksengajaan akan segera mempertemukan kami dan aku mempunyai petunjuk soal orang itu."

Aku hanya menatapnya bosan dan mengaduk acak makananku, mendengarkan cerita konyolnya membuat selera makanku hilang.

"Permen, tas coklat, buku fantasy, perpustakaan, ah~ toko kaset. Yah~ itu yang

menjadi petunjuk dalam mimpiku.

Dan~ aaaarggghtttt.. mimpiku terlalu acak. Aku bingung dari mana harus memulai pencarianku. Kau ada ide ?"

"Hhh~ tidak !"

Aku menyuapkan makanan yang tadi sudah dia pesan, dengan tampang malas. Terasa dingin,tentu saja. Sejak makanan ini tersaji aku belum menyentuhnya karena pemuda didepan ku ini kembali berbicara tentang mimpi bodohnya. Dan dia mungkin sudah bercerita hampir satu jam lebih, bahkan pengunjung di meja depan kami sudah berganti dengan pengunjung baru.

Jika sudah berbicara soal mimpinya, runtuh sudah tampang dinginnya itu berganti dengan tampang orang bodoh yang mengharapkan

sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

"Kau tidak bisa diandalkan. Sebenarnya kau mendengarkan ceritaku tidak, huh ?

Kim Yesung !"

Aku menghela napas bosan dan memandang

tampangnya yang berubah mengerikan

sekarang.

"Yah~ dan aku mual. Bisakah kita pulang ?"

"Pulang ? Ouh~ ayolah kau harus membantuku mencari cinta sejatiku dulu hyung !"

Tuhan ! Kenapa otak jeniusnya sangat bodoh sekarang ? Apa ini karena dia terlalu pintar ?

"Kau gila ? Ayolah Kyu itu hanya mimpi."

"Ayolah Yesung dia sudah dekat !"

Dia tersenyum padaku dan memasang puppy eyes yang sering aku lakukan saat merajuk padanya. Tapi kenapa itu terlihat menjijikkan ?

Sepertinya aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk berpuppy eyes ria dihadapannya nanti. Bisa saja wajahku lebih buruk darinya, lihat ! Dia yang mempunyai wajah tampan saja seburuk ini saat memasang puppy eyes.

"Tidak."

Aku berdiri dan menyambar tas ku yang tergeletak dikursi sebelahku duduk.

"Baik ! Kita pulang !" dia ikut berdiri dan menyusul ku yang terlebih dahulu sudah

meninggalkan kafe itu.

"Yah~ semoga aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja."

"Terus bermimpi !" aku semakin mempercepat langkahku menuju halte bus tapi tiba-tiba dia mencegah lenganku.

"Apa ?"

"Lihat !" dia menunjuk pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk memainkan sebuah permen ditangannya.

Tunggu ! itu Sungmin !

Sungmin ! Mahasiswa jurusan seni semester 3, bisa dibilang hoobae ku dan sunbae dari si iblis Cho itu.

"Sungmin hyung~" dia terlihat berbinar, ya~ tentu saja. Dia sudah menaksir Sungmin sejak pertama kali dia masuk ke falkultas seni, itulah yang dia katakan padaku.

"Ya. Itu Sungmin. Kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu, huh ?"

"Permen~" ujarnya lirih.

Sudah kuduga ini pasti tentang mimpi bodohnya lagi.

"Pria dewasa sepertinya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dia masih menyukai permen ?"

Dia menatapku tajam seolah mengatakan, "bukan seperti itu."

Ya~ baiklah ! Ini seperti yang dia katakan. Petunjuk pertama yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya. Permen~

Ini konyol~

Aku tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku, dia masih menatap Sungmin dengan tampang jeniusnya yang terlihat bodoh.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Tentu saja pulang." jawabku tanpa berbalik

kearahnya.

Setiap hari, itulah yang dia kerjakan setelah jam kuliah selesai, menemuiku dan mangajakku berkeliling untuk mencari cinta sejatinya itu. Aku lupa bagaimana awalnya bisa dekat dengan anak ini, yang aku ingat dia adalah tetangga baruku yang berisik, tapi saat memasuki wilayah kampus, tidak ada lagi sosok berisik yang menyebalkan itu. Dia berubah menjadi pemuda tampan yang dingin, mungkin sedikit menjaga kharismanya dihadapan para fans.

Dia tampan dan pintar, siapa yang tidak menyukainya ?

Aku berhenti sebentar dan menatap seorang anak kecil yang menangis dengan memegang kedua lututnya. Aku mendekat dan ikut berjongkok didepannya, membelai rambut hitamnya lembut. Dia mendongak menatapku dengan wajah sembab.

"Uljima !" Aku mencoba tersenyum lembut padanya, dia sangat lucu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Berjanjilah untuk

berhenti menangis." Aku membuka tas gendongku dan mengambil permen lolipop yang tadi siang aku beli untuk dibagikan pada anak- anak panti asuhan. Aku seorang aktifis.

Dia mengambil permen ditanganku dan tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo." dia berbalik dan pergi menuju gang kecil disana.

Aku berdiri dan melambaikan tanganku.

"Permen ?"

Aku mengernyit heran, terdengar seperti suara si otak jenius pemuja mimpi. Jadi sedari tadi dia berjalan dibelakangku ?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan malas, dan see ! Itu memang dia yang sedang menatap ku heran.

Apa dia mengatakan tentang permen ?

Ouh~ baiklah ! itu tentang mimpinya lagi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mimpimu ! Dari dulupun aku sering membeli permen, bahkan bersamamu."

Sebelum dia membuka mulut, aku sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara padanya.

Ayolah~ apa aku hal mistis yang selalu datang dalam mimpi seseorang ? tentu saja bukan.

Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan disampingku ditemani langit sore yang berwarna jingga, sepertinya kami terlambat pulang. Pencarian cintanya tidak akan berakhir sampai hari ini. Esok, esoknya lagi, aku harus menyiapkan kesabaran ekstra jika di dekatnya.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi ini, dia kembali bercerita kalau tadi malam di dalam mimpinya sosok itu memberitahu jika dia telah berhasil menemukan petunjuk pertama dari identitas cinta sejatinya. Permen~

"Aku yakin orang itu adalah Sungmin hyung." teriaknya heboh di kantin pagi ini. Dan lagi, selera makanku yang tadi menggebu seketika hilang bersama ucapannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh saja Sungmin memakai penutup wajah seperti dalam mimpimu?

Itu lebih mudah menurutku." Aku kembali berkutat dengan buku tugasku, setidaknya berada didekat orang pintar seperti dia membuatku semangat mengerjakan tugas daripada menghabiskan makananku.

"Idemu buruk."

"Hey ! aku hanya bertanya, bukan memberimu ide." dia memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan aku dengar dia menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Hingga~

"Itu !" dia kembali heboh, tiba-tiba mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, aku mengikuti arah jarinya dan~ itu Sungmin, tengah berjalan kearah kantin.

Dia selalu seperti itu saat melihat Sungmin, apa yang menarik dari namja kelinci itu ?

"T-tas coklat." sejak kapan dia tidak lancar berbicara ?

Yah~ petunjuk kedua mimpi bodohnya. Tas coklat~

Sungmin memang mengenakan tas gendong berwarna coklat sekarang.

Baik ! Dia pasti akan berbicara tentang petunjuk dalam mimpinya lagi. Tidak adakah hal lain ?

Dan jika dia yakin orang itu adalah Sungmin, kenapa dia tidak langsung mengatakan cintanya saja pada Sungmin ?

Dan kenapa harus aku yang menjadi gila seperti ini ?

"Apa orang itu adalah Sungmin ?"

"Tentu saja dia Sungmin. Kau pikir dia hantu

yang menyerupai Sungmin, huh ?" ucapku sedikit membentaknya yang tengah

memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang, pagi ini entah kenapa dia sudah membuatku kesal.

"Haisshh~ maksudku cinta sejati didunia mimpi !"

"Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, dan tanyakan pada sosok itu 'SIAPA NAMANYA ?' jangan

bertanya padaku !" aku bangkit dan segera merapihkan semua buku tugasku yang tergelatak di meja kantin, aku lelah bicara dengannya soal sosok cinta sejati yang dia cari, tapi dia sendiri yang selalu mengait-ngaitkan petunjuk bodohnya itu dengan Sungmin, orang yang dia suka.

Lalu untuk apa dia mengajakku mencari sosok itu jika dia yakin Sungmin adalah orang nya ?

Menyebalkan dan membuang waktuku saja. Dan kenapa aku yang disini sebagai sunbaenya tidak menolak saat dia meminta bantuanku ?

Ouh~ kepalaku terasa sakit jika terus memikirkan dia dan mimpi konyolnya.

Aku bangkit dan mengambil tasku kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau ke- Tunggu !"

"APA ?" aku menatapnya sengit.

Dan dia mendekat kemudian melepaskan tas ku. Apa lagi sekarang ?

"Kenapa ?"

"Tas mu juga berwarna coklat ? sejak kapan ?" pertanyaan bodoh. Apa dia mengalami hilang ingatan ?

"Sejak kita membelinya bersama, otak PSP !" dia menggaruk dagunya yang aku yakin tidak gatal sama sekali dan kemudian melihat tas yang dia

pakai.

Great ! Tas yang sama berwarna coklat. Sekarang dia menatapku dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku hanya menggeleng kecil dan memutar kedua bola mataku. Sepertinya aku

harus memiliki seorang psikiater pribadi jika terus berteman dengan orang aneh sepertinya.

Baiklah~ lebih baik aku pulang dan menenangkan pikiranku sejenak dari bocah ini.

Apa kau akan terus hidup dalam bayang-bayang mimpi ?

Ck~ tidak semua mimpi itu merupakan petunjukdari Tuhan. Terkadang mimpi akan membawapada jurang keterpurukkan.

Lagi pula apa gunanya percaya pada hal semacam itu ?

Kali ini aku menyusuri koridor kampus dan berniat untuk membaca di perpustakaan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun semakin gencar

mengajakku mencari petunjuk cinta sejatinya. Dia berkata jika sosok itu bilang mereka akan bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang dekat. Dan lagi, saat kami mencari petunjuk selalu ada Sungmin disana, entah kenapa aku merasa risih

karena hal itu.

Suasana diperpustakaan kali ini cukup sepi, tidak banyak mahasiswa yang berada disini, mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi.

Aku berjalan kearah rak buku yang menyajikan cerita fiksi, aku sedang tertarik membaca buku semacam novel atau sebagainya.

Disisi lain~

Kyuhyun juga berada disana.

"Ouh~ ini membuatku gila ! Siapa sosok dalam mimpiku ?" dia tak berhenti mengumpat sepanjang melihat jejeran buku yang tersusun rapi, dia tak berniat membaca, hanya mencari sosok itu sesuai salah satu petunjuknya dalam mimpi.

Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya, saat matanya secara tak sengaja menatap sepasang mata dari celah rak buku disana.

"M-mata itu !" dia sedikit berlari dan menuju kearah lorong kecil diantara dua rak buku dibalik dia berdiri sekarang.

Dan~

"S-sungmin hyung ?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan sedikit menyelidik kedua bola mata Sungmin, dia membaca tulisan diatas rak buku yang sedang dipilih Sungmin. Cerita fiksi dan Sungmin sekarang tengah mengenggam sebuah buku mmm... fantasy ? ditangannya.

"Eh ?" namja kelinci itu menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"A-apa tadi ada orang lain selain kau d-disini ?"

"Anio. Sepertinya tidak ! Tapi entahlah. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aaah~ t-tidak ada apa-apa ! Lupakan saja !" Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

"Kenapa anak itu ?" Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli dan lebih memilih duduk dikursi yang memang disediakan disana.

Brukk~

Aku menghentikan kegiatan membacaku dan mendongak menatap wajah kusut Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk didepanku. Aku pikir dia masih tertidur dan berkencan

dengan sosok cinta sejatinya itu. Terkadang aku ingin sekali tertawa keras menertawakan kebodohan si pemuda jenius ini.

Ck~

"Tadi aku melihatnya !" aku hanya mendengar keluhannya lagi dan kembali fokus dengan kegiatan membacaku.

"Lalu ?"

"Saat aku mengejarnya, dan lagi yang aku temukan adalah Sungmin hyung~" nada bicaranya terdengar lesu sekarang, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terdengar heboh saat berbicara soal Sungmin. Apa karena ini diperpustakaan ? ataukah dia

menyerah ?

Hhh~ kurasa bukan karena hal itu.

"Matanya berbeda !" dia menidurkan kepalanya tepat diatas buku yang aku baca.

"Sudahlah~ kau berhenti saja ! Dan singkirkan kepalamu !" aku menarik bukuku dan otomatis membuat kepalanya bersentuhan dengan meja.

"Aw~ Eh ?" tiba-tiba dia menarik kasar buku yang aku baca, kulihat dia seperti membandingkan cover bukuku dan buku yang Sungmin baca.

"Kembalikan !" aku menarik buku itu dan menutupnya, selain membuat selera makanku hilang dia juga membuat minat bacaku runtuh seketika. Sebenarnya makhluk macam apa yang didepanku ini ?

"Kau membaca buku yang sama dengannya ?" aku melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin dan yah~ benar yang dia katakan.

Tapi memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu ?

"Wae ? Tidak boleh ?" aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menatapnya tajam.

"A-ani. Jangan menatapku seperti itu !" dia bangkit dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hhh~ ayolah Cho Kyuhyun bangun dari mimpimu !"

"Aku ingin orang itu adalah Sungmin hyung~" dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Menyisakan aku dengan pandangan heran menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Entah kenapa ucapan terakhir darinya terdengar sedikit tidak nyaman ditelingaku. Jika dia memang ingin mencari orang dengan petunjuk dalam mimpinya itu, kenapa hanya Sungmin yang dia lihat ?

Bukankah aku juga hampir mendekati sosok itu ?

Hhh~ sudahlah ! mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

.

"Haissh~ kenapa mimpi itu selalu muncul ?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia

membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur dan menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Semoga malam ini aku bisa melihat wajah cinta sejatiku." Perlahan dia menutup matanya yang mulai terasa berat dan dengkuran halus pun terdengar menandakan jika dia sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Lagi, siluet-siluet bayangan sosok itu semakin kuat dan acak. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan segera bangkit dari ranjang tempat dia tidur, menyambar jaket di atas meja belajarnya dan berlari keluar rumah menembus malam yang dingin.

Hah~

Hah~

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak. Kini dia berada di persimpangan jalan menuju sebuah toko kaset, tempat yang muncul dimimpinya.

Dia menunduk dan memegang kedua lututnya, berlari kesini berhasil menguras tenaganya.

"Kyu ?" dia tersentak saat merasa sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Yesung hyung ? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yesung.

"Aku sudah membeli beberapa CD game. Hhh~ kau membuatku bosan akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku mencari sedikit hiburan. Dan kau ?"

"A-aku- Sungmin hyung~"

Apa ? Sungmin ? Aku mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan yah~ seperti yang tidak kuharapkan Sungmin memang berdiri disana tepat didepan toko kaset yang tadi aku kunjungi. Dan hey ! Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin. Hhh~ lagi, hatiku terasa sesak. Sebaiknya aku pulang~

"Sungmin hyung !"

"Kyu ?"

"Hah~ aku~ hah~ tadi-"

"Aigoo~ tenanglah ! Tarik napas dan hembuskan !"

Kyuhyun mengikuti saran Sungmin meski tidak banyak membantu.

"Begini ! Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku pikir kau adalah cinta sejati yang hadir dalam mimpiku."

"Mimpi ? Hahaha~ Kau bicara apa Kyu ?"

"Semua petunjuk dalam mimpiku itu mengarah padamu. Jadi-"

"Apa dalam mimpimu itu sosok cinta sejatimu adalah orang yang memiliki tunangan ?"

"Chagi~" Kyuhyun menoleh pada namja manis yang keluar dari toko kaset dan kini bergelayutmesra dilengan Sungmin.

"Dia tunanganku~"

Kyuhyun menatap nanar kearah sepasang kekasih itu. Tubuhnya lemas~

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, aku jarang melihat Kyuhyun di kampus. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Sungmin hari itu. Aku khawatir dengannya, saat aku berkunjung, eommanya bilang jika dia sedang sibuk dengan

tugas kuliah.

Hhh~ yang aku tahu tugas dia adalah mencari cinta sejatinya, yah~ meski itu sedikit tidak masuk akal !

"Haccih~"

ouh~ menyebalkan ! Gara-gara aku sering keluar malam mencari kaset game,

sekarang aku terkena flu. Selain terkena flu aku juga teserang demam game. Ini karena si otak PSP itu !

Kenapa dia sekarang seperti menjauhiku ? Hariku jauh lebih membosankan sekarang !

Tidak ada gunanya juga aku mengutuk dia yang jelas-jelas tidak ada didepanku ! Membuang tenagaku saja~

Lebih baik aku ke taman kampus, yah~ sedikit menjauhi orang-orang yang menatapku aneh. Memang apa salahnya jika aku memakai

masker ke kampus ?

Aku sedang flu, apa mereka ingin virus flu dari

ku ?

Mataku menatap sosok yang tak asing tengah duduk dibangku taman dan asik bermain dengan PSPnya. Siapa lagi sosok itu jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun !

Jujur, aku senang bisa melihatnya kembali.

Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, terbukti saat aku duduk disampingnya dia tidak berpaling dari benda hitam itu.

"Kau kemana saja Kyu ?"

"Aku patah hati !" dia menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku. Aku memang selalu kalah dari PSPnya, baiklah aku tidak begitu peduli, melihatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku tenang. Aku mengeluarkan bukuku dan mulai fokus membaca.

"Suaramu sedikit ber-"

Hening..

Eh ? dia ingin bilang apa ? Kenapa berhenti ?

"Wae ?" Aku menutup buku bacaanku dan melihat wajahnya yang tengah melongo menatapku. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?

"K-kau ? Kau- kau orangnya Yesung hyung !

Yah~ kau orangnya."

Ugh~

Dia memeluk tubuhku erat, ouh~ bagus ! selain flu, kini yang menyebabkan aku sulit untuk bernapas adalah kau !

"Apa maksudmu ? Ugh~ sesak~" Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mataku cukup lama~

"Cinta sejatiku~" dia tersenyum hangat padaku dan kembali memeluk tubuhku.

"C-cinta sejatimu ?" aku menatap kedua bola matanya yang terlihat berbinar sekarang.

Ayolah~ Jangan hubung-hubungkan aku dengan mimpinya lagi.

"Aku memang bodoh tidak menyadari ini sejak awal. Kau ingat permen, tas, buku fantasy, perpustakaan dan toko kaset itu ?

Semua itu juga mengarah padamu !"

"Mmm~ itu untuk permen, sejak dulu aku memang senang berbagi dengan anak kecil, tas itu adalah tas yang kita beli saat kita berlibur bersama di Jeju. Untuk perpustakaan dan toko kaset, kita tidak sengaja bertemu."

Akhirnya dia sadar jika semua petunjuk mimpi konyolnya itu juga mengarah padaku ?

Jujur~ aku senang-senang saja jika cinta sejatinya itu adalah aku.

Hhh~ Aku bahagia.

"Malam itu Sungmin memberitahuku kalau dia sudah bertunangan, aku merasa terpuruk dan berpikir jika bukan Sungmin lalu siapa ?

Hingga~ bayanganmu muncul begitu saja, akhirnya aku sadar jika semua petunjuk itu juga mengarah padamu.

Dan aku bersyukur karena hari ini kau sakit dan memakai masker itu. Aku lebih yakin jika sosok itu adalah kau, karena~"

Tuhan ! Perasaan apa ini ? Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangan dia terangkat untuk membuka maskerku dan lagi obsidian caramelnya menatap kedua onyx hitamku, aku merasakan suatu desiran aneh saat menatap matanya.

Aku tidak akan marah !

Karena aku juga bersyukur hari ini sakit dan memakai masker.

"Matamu sama dengan mata sosok dalam mimpiku ! Saranghae Kim Yesung~"

"Nado~" mulut lancangku menjawabnya tanpa sepertujuanku.

Sinting !

Kami kembali berpelukkan dan kali ini lebih erat.

"Semalam aku bermimpi jika kita berciuman maka akan ada sebuah keajaiban. Aku melihat ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan mengelilingi kita dan bersamaan dengan segaris sinar terang kita berubah menjadi berbalut pakaian pengantin."

Ouh~ mimpi lagi ?

"Jadi ayo kita mencobanya !"

Lupakan soal sakit flu yang sedang aku alami sekarang, karena tanpa aba-aba, dia sudah melumat halus bibirku.

Yah~ memang terasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan, tapi didalam perutku.

Terima kasih...

untuk mimpi konyol yang telah menyatukan kami.

END~


End file.
